1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus that can be selectively connected to a plurality of image forming apparatuses via a network, and a method of implementing the same, a selected image forming apparatus and method, a communication system comprising the image reading apparatus and the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium capable of being read by a computer used in the above-described apparatus, method, or system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a copying function of a copier, use by a user is managed by displaying a picture surface requesting input of an ID number or insertion of a card at the first of a copying operation flow, and prohibiting other operations.
On the other hand, a system for realizing a remote copying operation has been devised, in which a scanner or a printer is provided on a network, and an image read by the scanner is transmitted to a printer in order to print the image.
However, in the above-described system, an operation panel is present at the scanner side, with the scanner connected to a plurality of printers. When a copying operation is performed by selection of one printer by the user, a system for managing use by the user when accepting a request for copying is not taken into consideration. For example, when various types of printers, such as printers where usage is managed, printers where the user is not managed, printers having different user data, and the like, are connected to one scanner, appropriate management for each printer is not taken into consideration. Accordingly, there exist problems such that, for example, when allocating a fee to a user in accordance with use of a printer, appropriate processing for allocating a fee cannot be performed.